


There's Something About Kylo Ren

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Feeding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Blow Jobs, Reading Auras, Rimming, Star Wars modern au, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Vampire!Hux tries to be careful with his diet. Kylo Ren is about to make things very easy and very complicated--all at the same time.





	There's Something About Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween!
> 
> Day 30: Vampires 
> 
> It's dawned on me that my guys seem to have an allergy to having sex in a bed 😂

Hux was bored. Over the years he had tried everything. Initially he had gone wild, been a regular party animal. Sex, alcohol, drugs. When that had played itself out he went the opposite way; relative seclusion. He had even tried writing poetry. He had to admit Whitman had inspired that phase. Being more like Hemmingway was a lot more fun and his work had found limited success with those writings. Unlike his poetry, which had never done shit. 

Now he was onto night classes. He knew most of it already, hell, he had lived through half of it. But it got him out of the house, around people more. 

It made hunting a whole lot easier. 

Introductions on the first day of class were always fun. He told everyone his name, where he was from originally, what he thought he might like to do when he finished his degree. 

He told everyone that in his day job he was a phlebotomist.

Someone always made the vampire joke. He always smiled. 

That person was often his first victim. 

It was a good thing he was into men, since it was almost always some smart ass twenty-something guy that made the joke. It was also good he still looked young enough to hook up with someone that age without it seeming too noticeable. He had at least been lucky in that regard when he had been turned. 

He didn't often need to kill his victims. Generally he just fed off them over the course of a few weeks, or even months. He only needed to completely drain someone every few decades. It certainly made it easier to hide. Killing someone meant having to relocate, and that was a pain in the ass. His lack of aging caused him to have to move often enough, without having to stay constantly on the run with a trail of bodies behind him. 

But, though they were left alive, they were never quite the same afterwards. 

He wasn't certain why. He suspected he was secreting something into their system when he fed. It was meant to numb the skin, and it effected their memories and disoriented them so they never quite caught on to what he was doing to them. 

It helped that he didn't do the typical 'bite the throat' Vampire feeding. He generally took from the large arteries in the thigh. He had quickly found that when he had his head between someone's legs they tended to be distracted. 

This semester's victim was a pleasant surprise. Tall, muscular, large but attractive features. He had caught Hux's eye when he had first walked into the classroom. He had apparently noticed Hux as well, based on the glances he kept throwing him before the professor had started introductions. 

He was the smart-ass, much to Hux's delight. But he had clearly said it to give himself an opportunity to speak to Hux, leaning over and smiling flirtatiously. Hux had smiled back and winked. "That's me, the blood sucker." He had emphasized the word sucker. Kylo, that was his name, had actually flushed and grinned. 

They spent the first three classes just flirting. Kylo had moved to sit next to Hux and had watched him more than the professor. Hux would smile at him encouragingly every time he caught him looking. 

They would have ridiculous conversations, like which bar made the best drinks. Kylo made sure to tell Hux his favourite places to drink--clearly establishing his preference for gay bars, and therefore his own interests. 

Before class the fourth class Hux had pulled out their textbook and flipped to the chapter on volcanoes. In a low sultry voice he started talking about pent up energy and massive explosions. He had almost lost control and laughed out loud when Kylo had frowned at the pages and said "I don't think that's gonna be on the test."

Kylo was charming and hot, but he was going to be lucky to pass the class. 

Their class didn't end until ten o'clock, and there were very few people still in the building that late. So during their break Hux had taken Kylo down an empty hallway, knelt in front of him and pulled his cock out right then and there. 

Kylo got over his shock quickly as Hux had licked his shaft and stroked him with his long fingers. He pushed one giant hand into Hux's hair and stuffed the other one in his mouth as Hux had swallowed him down. He had a lot of practice with sucking, so Kylo came in his mouth and they weren't even late back to class. 

Kylo leaned over to him as the professor was fumbling with their computer. 

"That was amazing. Can I return the favor after class? I have a car."

Hux had just licked his lips and smiled. "Not tonight. I like you owing me."

Kylo looked disappointed but had pulled away with a dark, hungry look in his eyes. Just the way Hux liked them. 

He made Kylo wait, ignoring all his hints, for two weeks. He flirted outrageously with him, so he didn't lose interest and move on. But he needed him distracted and desperate. 

All right, he occasionally admitted to himself, he didn't exactly need that. But he certainly enjoyed it. 

And Kylo was making it so easy for him. He was extremely attentive, bringing him coffee and snacks, giving him his number in case he needed anything. "For class." Kylo had added with an open smile. 

He was very sweet, and so forward Hux had a hard time rebuffing him for so long.

Finally, after their first test and Kylo was looking sadly at his grade, Hux made his move. 

He leaned over towards Kylo, putting a hand on his thigh. "Hmmmm. D-?"

"Yeah." Kylo had sighed miserably, but his eyes strayed to Hux's hand. "I thought I at least got a C."

Hux made a sympathetic sound. "I could give you a hand." He squeezed Kylo's thigh, inching his fingers up just slightly. He had Kylo's complete attention. "You know, we could study together." He showed Kylo his A+.

Kylo nodded, thoughts clearly far from studying. He looked down at Hux's hand. "That would be great. I can't wait for your, uh, help." He smiled hopefully to Hux. 

Hux smiled back and dragged his hand off his thigh, moving teasingly higher as it lost contact. "Why don't we meet on Friday? Somewhere quiet of course. Private. It will make concentrating easier. Perhaps your place?" He hoped Kylo didn't have roommates. It was better when they didn't have to go the Hux's. Although he did have a bed, just for that purpose. 

But Kylo was nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, that would be perfect. I get off, uh, work at 5. I'll be home all night." He blinked at Hux with an open, eager expression. 

He gave Hux his address and at 5:45 (he didn't want to seem overly eager, but) he was knocking on Kylo's door. 

Kylo looked happy to see him, but he was uncharacteristically nervous. He stammered and talked nervously as he left them standing in the doorway. 

Hux interrupted. "Are you going to invite me in, Kylo?"

"Oh," Kylo stammered. "Yeah! Yeah, come on in. Um," he gestured into the room. "Have a seat? I'll get my books."

At that Hux stepped forward, slipped his hands into that thick, dark hair and kissed him. 

Kylo froze briefly, then his hands went straight for Hux's ass and pulled them tightly together. 

When they came up for air Kylo gasped out, "I've been wanting that ever since you blew me. Before. You're gorgeous. And super smart. But I thought maybe you really just wanted to help my grade." When he blushed the tips of his ears turned red. 

Hux smiled. "I mean, do you just want me to tutor you?"

Kylo got an alarmed look on his face. "No! Oh, you're kidding." He blushed darker as Hux laughed. "Definitely not. The only thing I want to study is every inch of your body." He tipped his face back towards Hux's but didn't kiss him yet. 

Hux felt his chest get warm. "I would like that. Where should we start?"

Kylo led him by the hand to an enormous sectional couch. Hux wasn't surprised his furniture matched his size. Kylo wasn't very bright, but he knew better than to try and squeeze himself onto a conventional couch. It happened to be perfect for what Hux had in mind as well. 

Pulling Hux down next to him, Kylo cupped his face and returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue over Hux's lips, past them and over his teeth. Hux shuddered as the tip of Kylo's tongue brushed over where his fangs were retracted. It was an oddly responsive area. 

Pushing him onto his back Hux climbed over him and straddled Kylo's waist. He could feel his thickening cock under his ass. He wiggled just a little to let Kylo know he was aware. He sighed and ground up. 

Smoothing his hands over Kylo's broad chest, Hux leaned over him and kissed him again. 

It wasn't long before that were both breathing hard, tongues pushing in deeper, hands pulling at clothing. Hux couldn't help grinding himself down onto Kylo's hard belly, letting a moan escape his lips. He managed to get Kylo's shirt off before Kylo pulled Hux's over his head, then started undoing his pants. 

He had the fly down when suddenly his hands were at Hux's hips and he was flipping them, settling himself between Hux's legs and pushing their pelvises together. He kissed Hux's mouth, then moved to his chest, taking each of his nipples in his mouth and suckling gently. Hux couldn't help the moan that escaped, gripping Kylo's hair and pushing his erection against Kylo's chest. 

Kylo met Hux's eyes as he gave his nipple one last obscene lick--mouth open, using just the tip of his tongue. Hux blinked at him and almost felt trapped by his gaze as he watched him move lower. 

Kylo broke the look as he concentrated on removing the rest of Hux's clothes. He settled back down and breathed over Hux's cock, again watching his reactions as he did. 

Kitten licks across his shaft, then he sucked gently at each of his testicles, rolling each one over his tongue. His broad hands pushed Hux's thighs back, exposing more of him as he explored. Hux hissed in pleasure and watched as Kylo moved back up to take the head of his cock in his mouth. 

He lapped around the head, running his tongue along the sensitive underside. There was just a hint of teeth catching under the crown. Then he worked his way down until Hux was completely in his mouth, down his throat. He swallowed, then pulled back off to run his tongue up the underside of his cock. 

Hux was panting. "Oh Kylo. Mmmmmm." Was as coherent as he could be before he was working down him again. 

Kylo kept it up. He would use his mouth over him until Hux thought he might come, then he teased him with his tongue. His fingers were pressing on that sensitive spot behind his testicles and he would roll those between his fingers when Hux was down his throat. 

Hux was coming completely undone. He tried watching Kylo, his broad shoulder muscles bunching as he moved to take Hux in. His dark head moving up and down, those deep brown eyes watching him as he squirmed and moaned. 

Just when he thought he would lose his mind from being teased Kylo picked up the pace. He pressed his fingers in and sucked so hard as he pulled back up that his cheeks hollowed. 

Hux couldn't stop the yell torn out of his chest as he felt his body react and start to shake. His orgasm ripped pleasure through his body so violently it almost hurt. 

Almost. It was actually one of the most amazing orgasms he had ever had. Certainly the most intense. 

Hux lay panting as Kylo licked him clean and crawled up to lay on top of him. He kissed him under his jaw and ground his still-clothed cock against his hip. Hux shivered as Kylo's chest rubbed over his still-sensitive nipples.

He mustered the strength to run his hands up Kylo's back, lightly scratching as he did. Kylo pushed his nose behind Hux's ear and let out a strange raspy sound. It wasn't going to take much to get him in similar condition as to what he had just reduced Hux to. 

Prodding him Hux got Kylo to turn over on his back. He went easily, reaching to undo his own pants as he went. 

"Eager. I like that." Hux ran his hands over Kylo's muscular stomach and helped push his clothing aside as Kylo undid them. 

"Eager." Kylo teased, but his eyes were hungry. He needed Hux. 

They got his clothes down over his thighs and left them. Hux wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him. Then he started kissing his chest, up to his neck. 

He felt Kylo tense, then relax as he moved back down. He lavished some attention to his nipples and pecs as Kylo clearly enjoyed it, but most of his attention was on what Hux's hand was doing. 

He kept stroking him as he kissed down over the bared skin of his thigh. He licked and breathed over the wet skin, bringing up goose bumps. Kylo lay on his back, eyes closed, his breathing responding to every touch of Hux's mouth. He was quiet, as he had been in the hallway, just his harsh breathing filled the silence. 

Hux sped his hand slightly. He could smell the blood under the skin, rushing through the main artery in Kylo's leg. He licked over it, his fangs pushing out as he prepared to bite into that pale, mole speckled skin. 

He brushed the tips of his fangs over the skin, squeezing his hand over Kylo's cock as he did. Kylo moaned, finally, pushing himself up into Hux's grip. 

Hux paused his mouth, just sliding his fangs again, not biting in.

There was something about Kylo that gave him pause, even as he could smell his blood and his body told him to feed. 

He was sweet and attentive. Not to mention enthusiastic and a hell of a lover. Hux would hate to see that go away. Kylo was already a bit dim, it was hard to tell how much he would lose by Hux feeding on him. 

Kylo moaned again and Hux retracted his fangs. Moving back up he licked over Kylo's head and looked at him. 

"Will you open me up? I want you inside me when you come."

Kylo looked at him, surprise and hesitation on his face. Then he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know just what to do."

He reached for Hux and pushed him onto his stomach, clambering around so he had his face in his ass. 

Then he had his tongue in his ass.

And then his fingers. 

Hux couldn't help it, he was hard and wanting again before Kylo even had two fingers in. He knew he was going to come again on his cock.

He let Kylo manhandle him however he wanted, pleasure making him lazy. He lay on the couch, cheek on the cushion and ass in the air. Kylo gripped one hip and spat into his hand. Then he was pushing his way into Hux's willing ass, slowly but urgently until he was all the way in. 

He gripped Hux's hips hard, both of them panting as he let Hux adjust. 

Grabbing his own cock and pulling Hux heard himself say in a thick, hoarse voice, "fuck me Kylo. Please."

So he did. Hands holding him hard, long urgent strokes of his cock deep inside Hux. He angled himself a little until he found Hux's prostate, rewarded by the needy gasps every time he hit it. 

When Hux came again, squeezing tightly around Kylo's cock, he could no longer be quiet. "Fuck. Hux . . ." He could only continue in a series of moaned syllables that trailed off into a long groan as he pushed in even deeper and came. 

Hux lay breathing hard into the cushions, Kylo's death-grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling over. Kylo shifted slightly to lay across Hux's back, his chest pushing against him until he caught his breath. 

They finally managed to tip over onto their sides, laying spooned against each other as Kylo eventually softened enough to slip out.

Hux took a deep breath and stretched his back a little, still staying close. He reached over his shoulder and stroked his fingers into Kylo's hair. He hummed and brushed his nose across the skin behind Hux's ear. 

Hux couldn't help snorting out a laugh when Kylo whispered, "so, can you help me with that assignment now?" He grinned and turned his head to look at him. He was smiling but also looked sincere. 

"Sure." Hux replied, flopping his arm back out in front of him. "But I need to recover from our previous activities first. Let me assure you, there is no need for tutoring in That area."

Kylo kissed behind his ear, and his breath caught like he was going to speak. When nothing came Hux just closed his eyes and waited quietly. He had all of eternity to be patient. 

Finally Kylo spoke, he sounded hesitant, nervous. "Why didn't you bite me?"

Hux froze, body going rigid against Kylo's. He felt his arms tighten reflexively around him, like he knew he might bolt. Hux spoke cautiously, trying to sound unconcerned. "Some people aren't into biting. It seemed rude to do it without discussing it first."

Kylo's arms tightened a fraction more. "No. I mean why didn't you. . . Feed?"

Hux pulled away, slowly but insistently. Kylo let him go. He sat up and turned to Kylo, who propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at Hux like he was concerned. There was no alarm or threat. Hux managed to keep his voice even. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're a Vampire. You thought about biting me, but you didn't. Why not?"

Hux let out a nervous laugh, it wasn't fake. "I don't know what you're talking about. Vampires aren't real."

Kylo smiled disarmingly. "I know they're real--you aren't the first one I've met. It's ok, really. And it's ok if you want to bite me. I don't mind. In fact, I kind of like it."

Panic warred with concern and, perhaps just a hint, of hope. He had never shared who he was with anyone; he wasn't sure if he could be open about it. Keeping his secret had been extremely isolating--but it was a dangerous secret. 

And there was always the chance that Kylo was just crazy and had simply associated Hux's pale skin with "vampire".

"What on Earth makes you think I'm a Vampire?" He quizzed instead. 

Moving very slowly, with just a hint of a smile, Kylo sat up. He reached a hand over and touched Hux's lip, over where his fangs would be. Even in his concerned state, Hux wasn't immune to Kylo's long naked limbs. As well as the rest of him. 

"I can see your aura. Definitely not human."

"Are you a psychic?"

Kylo actually laughed. He relaxed back against the sofa. "Nope. My grandpa could see auras, when he realized I could too he taught me how to read them. He had never met a Vampire, though. Took me a while to figure that one out." He splayed his hand on the cushion towards Hux but didn't reach for him again. "Uh, took getting bitten actually. Boy was that a surprise."

Hux blurted out before thinking, "wait, you remember . . ."

Meeting his eye again Kylo nodded, "getting bitten? Yeah. I guess whatever allows me to see you makes me immune to, uh, the side effects."

Thinking about his previous opinion of Kylo's smarts, Hux continued carefully. "Are you certain? I've found it can permanently muddle someone's mind. Makes them a bit vague if I feed too many times off them. That's why I switch partners a lot."

Kylo grinned broadly. "Yeah I'm sure. I'm really not dumb, Hux."

Backpedaling Hux threw a hand up, "I didn't say that! I only meant . . ."

Kylo laughed loudly. "Seriously, I'm really not dumb. It's ok." He laughed again at Hux's expression. "I don't make good grades because I've never liked school, but I have to take classes for work. Normally I'm a 'C' student, but there's this super-hot Vampire that's been distracting me this semester. And then I honestly couldn't believe that you were coming over here for anything besides schoolwork. It just seemed too unlikely."

Hux folded his arms over his chest. "I gave you a blow job in the hallway at the school. How could you think I was coming over for anything else?"

"And then you never touched me again! Some people are like that. They blow you and then, well, they blow you off. It's a thing, ok? I've had it happen before."

Still feeling cautious and exposed in a way that had nothing to do with being naked, Hux reached over and brushed Kylo's hair off his forehead. "Then they're the dumb ones. But Kylo, are you sure?"

Kylo furrowed his forehead. "Why are you not jumping at the chance to bite me? It's not like you usually ask permission. Isn't that the point of your memory-wiping venom, or whatever it is?"

It wasn't the first time Hux had felt shame about what he needed to do to survive. But it was the first time he had actually been called out on it. He was quiet for a moment, turning over the warring desires to lash out defensively, or beg for forgiveness. Finally he said with a calmness he didn't feel, "Yes, that is true. Even if someone gave me permission, they wouldn't remember doing it later. I guess that I'm worried if you remember what I do to you you're not going to want me anymore." He closed his eyes and blew out a sigh. What a strange evening this had turned out to be. 

The cushion shifted as Kylo moved closer to Hux. His arms brushed over his and Kylo's leg pushed against his knee. His bare skin was smooth against Hux's. Kylo's breath ghosted over his cheek as he spoke. 

"I've done this before." Hux felt a ridiculous shiver of jealousy at the thought. As if he had any right to Kylo. "I like it. I like the way it feels when I get bitten, when fangs slide under my skin and draw life out of me. Let me feed you, Hux." He drew the back of his fingers up Hux's chest.

Hux felt the air leave his lungs again. He lifted his eyes to meet Kylo's. They were sharp and sincere and wanting. He couldn't help it, he started to feel himself getting hard again. He glanced down and found Kylo, even though it had only been a few minutes, in similar condition. 

Hux licked his lips and he nodded. 

Kylo smiled, slipped a hand under his jaw and kissed him. Slowly, deeply, once again running his tongue over Hux's retracted fangs. Only now Hux realized he was doing it on purpose. 

Hux slid his hands over Kylo's waist, but soon he was pushing on his shoulders, encouraging him to lay back down. Hux climbed over top of him, still kissing him, sliding their bodies together. He let Kylo's insistent erection press into his hip for a while, then finally slid a hand down and stroked him again. Kylo sighed into his mouth, hands nearly covering his back. 

First he tasted the skin of Kylo's cheek, his tongue traveling over to his jaw. He nipped his ear, earning him a sharp breath, then he wandered to his throat, inhaling deeply over the artery in his neck. Kylo's hands pressed down on him, his hips pushing up into his hand, but Hux moved further down. "Not yet." He whispered into his skin. "I want to get you ready."

Kylo groaned, almost whining, "I'm ready Hux. Please, use me."

But Hux kept his fangs pulled back, kept the movement and pressure of his hand steady. 

He felt his own excitement rising. He had never had anyone offer themselves. To be able to take what was offered, not to have to steal it and leave irreparable damage in his wake . . . His own cock throbbed between his legs. He wondered, with the excitement of the unknown, if he would come when he finally broke through skin, pulled that heavy, rich blood out of Kylo's body and into his own. Just the thought made him close. 

His hand moved faster and Kylo moaned again. His fingers clutched at Hux and he was pushing him down. 

Instead of going to his thigh Hux took Kylo's cock in his mouth. He felt it filling his throat, the smooth skin, the blood throbbing in the vein over his tongue. 

He moved over Kylo, smelling him, his hand tightening over what he couldn't get in his mouth. Hearing the sounds he was making above, the desperate way he was pulling his hair. Hux felt the textured fabric of the couch against his skin, especially his cock. He ground against it, his own orgasm close but not quite there yet. 

Finally he could sense Kylo had reached the point of no return. Hux pulled off, his hand gripping him furiously. Kylo clutched at his shoulders, so, so close. 

Shifting down just slightly Hux's mouth was back against Kylo's thigh, the blood under his skin too much to refuse again. Unsheathing his fangs he brushed them over the skin as he listened to Kylo's breath hitching, stopping, his body arching and his cock pulsing in Hux's hand. 

Hux sank his teeth into Kylo's skin and he fed.


End file.
